Apple (The Cat)
Apple (The Cat) is a supporting character in the roleplay Universeland and intertwined FUSIONS, made by the2000, that first appeared in Episode 3 - Dan, in a group of cats. He has been defined as a lazy, selfish, but not exactly evil character (although some things have suggested otherwise). When asked to be defined in the roleplay, and to the extent that Apple was only defined with "Annoying" for most categories in the sign ups, even being on the "annoying" team. Despite dying several times, Apple can recover nine times. Apple catchphrase is "mueuw," an alteration of the cat onomatopoeia "meow." Apple was previously Smiley's "prized pet," as said in Episode 3 - Dan, but when Apple breaks the EEE W, Smiley says that Apple is "no longer his favorite," and later, in Episode 4 - Mueuw, Smiley even snaps Apple's neck. Apple is apparently an "alien cat." Universeland and Intertwined FUSIONS Episode 3 - Dan Apple was signed up first in Universeland and Intertwined FUSIONS near the end of Episode 3 - Dan. Apple's first action was to tip over the "EEE W" that was playing "Super Idiot Brothers." Episode 4 - Mueuw In Episode 4 - Mueuw, Apple first shows his coding intelligence by coding the launch title for Smiley's console by licking the disc "in an odd way." When the "Giant Worm Thing" was outside, Apple threw a kitten at it in self-defense, which, according to Smiley, made the kitten get eaten, and caused his karma meter to "drop from 32 to -69." The kitten was stuck inside the worm for the rest of the fight, getting damaged badly, until the worm died by burning to death. After the worm died, the kitten was still stuck inside, and "shot a forgiving glance" at Apple before burning up in the fire. Ashley then blames herself for casting the fire spell on the worm, not giving the kitten time to escape. Afterwards, Smiley grabbed Apple and snapped his neck. Episode 5 - The R O O M Afterwards, in Episode 5 - The R O O M, Smiley tells Ruorst when asked about what he missed out on, "Eh, nothing much, really. Just fought a worm. A kitten died, and a cat named apple sic was responsible and stuff. He died." Later, he reappears, to Smiley's disbelief, so Smiley blogs about it and the fact that there "may or may not be a Cinamon version 1.1." Episode 6 - Cinamon 1.1 Episode 6 - Cinamon 1.1 starts with Smiley loading up Cinamon, and asking who wants to play. Later, Apple thinks in a very detailed way to himself about how much he hates cursive, completely ignoring the bad omen. At the very end, Smiley suggests to play Cinamon. Episode 7 - Bad Omens and Mother Russia Apple was usually a minor character for the rest of the roleplay, only serving as a comic relief at most times. Usually his appearances were only him jumping in to be of no use. Episode 12 - Everyone Just Take A Breather Apple finally comes back in Episode 12, where it is revealed that Apple released Cinamon 2.0, when Ashley (back from the dead) is watching an ad for it. Eventually, Ashley starts playing it. At the very end, Apple discovers the phone. Episode 13 - You Really Want Her Dead? Near the beginning of Episode 13 - You Really Want Her Dead?, Apple snatches the phone when no one is looking, and plays games on it. Dan then walks in and is confused by the phone. Later, it is revealed that Apple got records on Flappy Bird and Candy Crush, and became famous on Geometry Dash. At this point, Apple is somewhat integrated into the plot, "feeling an urge to hug Dan," and playing a level made by Sara. After this, Apple completely disappears again. Episode 14 - Ponies and Pokemon Late into Episode 14 - Ponies and Pokemon, Apple pops up to say he doesn't know what's going on, to which Ruorst replies, "Way ahead of you, buddy." Then, he questions if "Charmchargers" are fruit, before being shocked to think that they count. Episode 15 - A horse and this... Epic... Mage... Thing. When Ruorst opens his game, Apple says he wants to play, too. Episode 16 - The One With The Genderswaps After a while, Apple teleports back in, near Ashley, and gives a speech saying he is sorry, right before the Fusions and Fandoms reboot. Apple Being Evil Although Apple is usually friendly, he seems to actually have evil intents. * In Episode 4 - Mueuw, Apple clearly shows no emotion about killing an innocent kitten. * In Episode 6 - Cinamon 1.1, Apple thinks to himself that he hates cursive, because he couldn't take over the world if he couldn't read or write it, and even going as far as to say that he wishes his "species" didn't leave him without teaching him cursive. Cinamon Cinnamon, later Cimamon, and even later Cinamon, is a game coded by Apple in Episode 4 - Mueuw. It was coded for an unnamed console developed by Smiley. Creation Cinamon was created by Apple by licking an empty disc "in an odd way," suggesting larger intelligence than what was let on. It first reads "Communication," but Apple takes the disc back out and licks it again, before it reads Cinamon. Afterwards, Ashley questions how Apple can do that. Gameplay The gameplay of Cinamon is unknown, but apparently has a 64-character character select screen. Also, it is said to be really "awesome." In Episode 12 - Everyone Just Take A Breather, Ashley finds Cinamon 2.0, and starts playing as Grand Dad. Reception (in the roleplay) Cinamon is implied to be a hit video game, serving as the mass-produced launch title for Smiley's console. It also has a website with a blog, suggesting a fanbase. Cinamon.com Cinamon.com is the official website for Cinamon and any of its sequels. It was first mentioned by Smiley, saying that they're going to have to make an announcement on Cinamon.com after killing Apple, eventually revealed to be: Cinnamon.com blog Staff Blog <<>> Alright, so a few minutes ago, Apple committed a crime. He killed a kitten, and he was already put to death. You see, a giant worm thing started to invade our house and Apple here threw a kitten at it. Then the worm was burned alive by a friend, and the kitten died, and it was just so precious and sad and stuff. I know you don't believe me. But what matters it the creator of this game died. After Apple regenerates, Smiley blogs about it, and questions if there will be a Cinamon 1.1. That is the last mention of Cinamon.com so far. Inconsistencies Apple is usually simply defined, but sometimes mistakes have been made about Apple's actions and identity. * In Episode 3 - Dan, Apple says "Meoew" instead of "Mueuw," because he was not a finished character at the time. * In the signups sheet, even though Apple has died thrice and the page shows that, it says Apple only has one life down on the number (9 - 1 = 8, Apple died thrice, not once, 9 - 3 = 6), which implies that Apple has 11 lives. * The young kitten killed by Apple should have 9 lives, but he dies the first time, implying he was on his last life. Trivia * Apple has a robot partner, Scitech, coded to help him on his journey. However, Scitech usually does the exact opposite. * Apple was agreed to have nine lives over an argument of Apple's first death. * the2000 uses Apple as a mascot. * The Afterlife RP has Apple in it, in the form of his first three lives. * The reason that Apple disappears and reappears constantly in Universeland and Intertwined FUSIONS is because the2000 "hasn't read up on it yet." He apparently finished, as Apple reappears in Episode 16 - The One With The Genderswaps. * A "Charmcharger" is a fictional species of dinosaur, made by the2000. Category:Universeland and Intertwined FUSIONS